What the GBA Did
by DyingFlames
Summary: Hermiones off to Florida to stay with an aunt. She meets a certain someone on the way. Can she survive the summer with him? Read and Review!
1. One

What the GBA Did  
Hermione POV  
I snuggled into the leather seat of the airplane, content to sit and look out the window. Within five minutes, I was, well, squirmy. I happen to be one of those people who's minds are always moving, and need either something to do, or new information to process. And they wonder why I concentrate so hard during school. . . Anyway, I was restless. I reached for the carry on bag at my feet and groped for something, anything to keep my mind or hands busy. My fingers closed on a thin smooth book. Pulling it out, I found one of the three presents I was given for my sixteenth birthday. It was a black leather journal outlined in silver with a blood red rose on the front. Attached to the silver lock was a black ink pen. Slowly I unlocked the book and began writing.  
  
June 7, 2002 Umm. I'm not quite sure how to do this. I've never really wrote in a diary before, so, yea. This diary was one third of a gift for my 16th birthday, which was yesterday. Hehe. My parents spoiled me this year. I got a vacation to go live in America with my 20 year old aunt (which is why I'm on this plane), a makeover (which is responsible for my awesome hair), and this journal. I guess I will start this journal with my story. Well, here goes I guess.  
My name is Hermione Granger. I have straightened, chestnut brown hair with red streaks. My life pretty much started when I turned five years old. Do you know what happens when you are five? You start Kindergarten! After that, school was my entire life until I turned 11. I had no friends. No one liked me, except for my black cat named Superstition. (I now also have a ginger cat named Crookshanks.) Anyway, I got straight A's, was teacher's pet, and all educators loved me. Yup, that was me. Then, when I was eleven, I received a letter written in green ink saying I was a Witch! My whole world was turned upside-down. I was suddenly thrust into a world of magic where anything can happen. As usual, I got top marks in, well, everything. Except, unlike before, I managed to make a few friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Yet, along with these friends I gained an arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. Yes, he was quite a maggot back then, with his stupid spiked blond hair, and his stupid icy blue eyes, and his stupid six-pack (don't ask how I found out. . . ) and his stupid hot smile that he has come to love to wear on his stupid, stupid, stupid face. (oops, I just tore the paper.) Hey now! Stop staring at me like that! Ok, so I do have a little crush on him. Just a Little one. Stop staring I said! O and by the way, I did NOT have a crush on him in first year, I got it in fifth. So there. Ha. Well, that's all the important stuff. (O and I don't count saving the world from Voldemort as important. Hehe.) PS - STOP STARING!  
  
I closed the book in horror. Did I just write that? Oh my God. I did. Uh oh. I just spilled my guts. To a book! It's written word! If anyone gets their hands on this its liable blackmail. Dermit. Stupid journal, stupid boredom, stupid permanent ink, stupid mom who would ask where my journal is if I burned it, stupid . . . No! I am not doing that again! I slumped in my seat in annoyance with myself. A wave of fatigue suddenly washed over me. A whole bunch of giggling aunts can do that to you. Why couldn't my parents have brothers instead of sisters? The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, 'Must. Not. Fall. asleep. . .' {AN - hehe, how original}  
Draco's POV I strode onto the plane and shoved my carry on bag into the empty compartment above my seat, taking out a couple of necessities on the way and shoving them into the pockets on my baggy black jeans. I plopped down in the tan leather seat next to some sleeping girl who had chestnut brown hair with red streaks. Not caring enough to check her out further, I opened Return of the King, and settled down for some hard-core reading.  
20 minutes later, I felt the pull of the airplane starting to move. Two pages after that, I felt adrenaline rush through my body as the plane rose into the air. I slipped a piece of gum into my mouth and chewed and read for about ten minutes, when the flight attendant did the stupid, 'This is how you put on the life jacket' thing, and the pilot finally announced electronics could be used on the plane. I pulled out my GBA out of one of my various pockets and began to play Super Mario, or one of the Mario games. Again, I don't care enough to know which one it is. I lost track of time as the game took over my mind.  
Hermione's POV  
The first thing I heard when I awoke in an uncomfortable position was, Do do doo do do do do dodo dodo dodo do do do do ting ting tingting tingtingting ting blllooomp blloomp ttingtingtingtingitnginttiiiiiinnnngg bllooomp bloompp (AN think Mario theme music, getting coins, and going down pipes) I immediately stiffened as I recognized the theme music from the one and only Super Mario Land 3. Again, don't you dare ask how I know this. I just do. I groaned and grabbed the culprit's GBA, not noticing who it was. He reacted by yelling, "Hey gimme that!" and a struggle followed. During this epic battle between two strangers, I heard the sound signaling the death of Mario. Apparently so did he. We both stiffened and settled back into our seats. I offered him the GBA without looking at him. After turning it down, that is. He growled and grabbed it out of my hands. I turned towards him and sent a small smirk his way. The smirk fell off my face as I recognized the one and only Draco Malfoy. Oh God. Not to mention he was sending me a glare that would make a hippopotamus go on a diet.  
"You killed me!" he hissed, shaking the GBA in my face. "I was on level three, world two! Do you know how hard it is to get to level three, world two?!!!!"  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed the game out of his hands. Dodging his arms trying to grab it back, I turned it on and played. After a total of fifteen minutes, I was on level three, world two. I handed it back to him and watched with amusement as his face turned red. I think he noticed I not only got there faster than him, I had 5 more lives and 200 more coins than he did. No seriously. It was funny. Maybe I should give him a hug and promise to teach him to be as good as me too, I thought evilly. Heeheehee.  
He turned to my face, which was glowing with pride, (and evilness), and said, "I don't take hugs from strangers."  
I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. Oh. My. God. First of all, I said that out loud. Second, I know him, and he doesn't know who I am. This could prove to be an advantage. . . ::cackles evilly in mind:: Hehe, time for some flirting, I mean, how else would I use this opportunity?  
"Not even, gorgeous strangers?" I said in a giggly voice snuggling up to him. Hmm . . . I knew spending all that time with Lavender and Parvati would pay off. Hehe. Look at his face. Haha. Its all red. ::cackles again in mind::  
  
Draco's POV  
"Not even, gorgeous strangers?" She asked as she scooted closer to me in her chair. What the F*ck?! She's hitting on me! A complete stranger is hitting on me! Wait a second, I know that voice. Oh my GOD! HERMIONE GRANGER IS HITTING ON ME!  
  
"What the F*CK! HERMIONE QUIT!" I screamed practically falling out of my chair in an attempt to get away from the girl who Lavender Brown must have somehow brain-washed. I felt my face redden as I saw all passengers turn towards us and heard Hermione begin to laugh so hard it was a miracle she didn't die from lack of air.  
Hermione's laughing came to a sudden stop and began to pout. "You weren't supposed to know it was meeeeeee. Besides, don't you want a hug from me Drakie poo?" she said in a voice scarily similar to Pansy's.  
I stared at her in horror. As if drawn by a puppet, the sappiness flew out of her eyes to be replaced by humor and said simply, "Ok. I'm done now."  
I relaxed, breathing heavily. "That was not funny."  
"Yes it was."  
"Was not."  
"Was toooo."  
"'s not."  
"'s too."  
"snot."  
"stew."  
"snot"  
"stew"  
"snot"  
"stew"  
"s no. . . was all I got out as my claim was interrupted yet again by the laughter of Hermione Granger.  
"What is it now?!" I said with irritation.  
In between giggles Hermione replied, "Don't you get it? Hehe, listen to what we're saying. 'snot' and 'stew' right? Put them together. . ." she cut herself off by her own laughter.  
I sat for a second puzzled. I waved my fingers back and forth trying to get it. Snot, and stew, snot, and stew, snot, stew. . . My eyes widened as I finally got the joke. I pushed Hermione over to the window. Man. First she takes the window seat, then she takes my GBA, then she accuses me of being part of saying 'Snot stew.' Eww. The annoying part was she was right.  
Hermione's POV You will never believe how funny this is. Draco is still trying to figure out what the funny thing about our saying 'snot stew' was. I saw his eyes widen and knew he figured it out. All I could do was giggle as he pushed me towards the window. I snuggled back into my seat and realized somehow I had the GBA. "Oops, I died." was all I said as I handed him the gameboy advance back. All he did in reply was groan.  
"You don't talk very much." I said after five minutes of awkward silence.  
"GBA stealer." was all he said back. My humor quickly changed to annoyance with him. Doesn't he see the humor in all of this? Ok, so I took his GBA, and hurt his pride a bit, but it was still really funny, right?  
"Not really." He said without looking up.  
I slowly turned to him. I really need to work on that. I can't believe I've spoken my thoughts twice in one hour. Urgh. It's all his fault. No, its all his GBA's fault. No, its all Super Mario Land 3's fault. No, It's all the sound o . . .  
My thoughts were cut off by Malfoy saying, "What did you do to yourself?"  
I looked up in surprise to see his face looking me over. I couldn't read the expression. I mean, all I really did was get my hair straightened, get a few streaks put in, and get my cartilage pierced. Not to mention I gave up on the whole makeup idea and I honestly think I look better without, than with, and so maybe I have a whole new idea of what people should wear for clothes. I didn't change that much. . .  
"Is it really that bad?" I asked with a pained expression.  
"Hermione, you look fine."  
"You hate it don't you. I knew I overdid it."  
"Hermione."  
"I knew it, it was just the lady was so excited and. . . "  
"Hermione you look fi. . ."  
"And then you come and tell me its ugly?! I think you seriously should go. . . "  
"Shutup you mud blood!" he yelled bringing tears to my eyes. What did I do?  
"Look here Granger," he whispered fiercely, "you look just fine, in fact, you look great, so stop talking, read this, sit there, and just look pretty okay?!"  
My eyes widened as I took the book. Omg. He just told me to sit and look pretty. What an arse! Well. I officially have no crush. I turned away and began to read.  
A couple hours later the plane began to descend and the pilot told us to turn electronics off and to put on our seatbelts, Not to mention we'd be in Florida in about half an hour. We landed in a rush and Draco gave me my bag which had slid to his side during some turbulence. We filed out and I was intercepted from the plane by my happy aunt.  
That night at Aunt Zoe's house in a green themed room I was looking through my bags and I found a note in Draco's handwriting. It said,  
Hey Hermione Its me, Draco. About calling you Mudblood back there. You just wouldn't shutup! Anyway . . . I cant believe I'm writing this - sorry. Yea, sorry.  
Draco  
  
AN - Hey ppls! Wussup?! Hate It? Love it? Im thinking of makin this a oneshot. tell me what you think! - DyingFlames 


	2. Two

Disclaimer - I don't own it. None. At all. Sorry. 

****

What the GBA Did   
Chapter 2

I overlooked the letter with criticism. Then I suddenly started laughing. And I mean laughing really hard. Like falling on the floor tears in my eyes Aunt Zoë coming in screaming "IS EVERYTHING OK?" laughing.

I wiped tears from my eyes as I wheezed, "I'm. . . fine . . . just . . don't ask."

To be quite honest, I wouldn't know what to say if she did ask. Maybe I started laughing because I didn't believe one word wrote on that letter. Maybe it was because Draco Malfoy, my arch nemesis since I was eleven had just apologized to me. Or perhaps it was because I was remembering that _I_ was better at Super Mario Land 3 than Malfoy. He he. I will never let him forget that. 

Zoë rolled her eyes and said, "Wasn't gonna. Now hurry up! We're going shopping and meeting my boyfriend later!"

"Gimme five minutes." I said shooing her out the door. 

I dug through my clothes. Halter top and white Capri's? No, to preppy for today. Red tank top and jean miniskirt? No, not in the mood. I grinned in triumph when I pulled out an army print tank top saying *Haha now you can't see me!* in white letters and black miniskirt. I frantically slipped on a pair of bright red flip flops and pulled a brush through my hair when I heard my Aunt Zoë yell, "Come on Hermione!"

After that I walked out with what I _hoped_ was a calm look and said, "What's your deal?"

She laughed and commented, "You match your room," and in a fit of laughter we were off.

Draco POV

Aww man! Why'd I have to go off and do that? Apologize to _Hermione_? The two words *apologize* and *Hermione* don't belong in the same sentence, let alone in a sentence that _I'm_ saying. Grr. She should be apologizing to me! First she disguises herself, then she steals my GBA, flirts with me, and pretty much expects me to be in a good enough mood to listen to her self doubt. As I said before. Grr. 

"Hey Bro, wuddup? " Is how I was greeted by my brother Jake. Ok, now you're like '_Draco Malfoy_? with a _brother?' _And now I'm like yea, I have a brother. A disowned brother, but a brother. It's almost legendary really. I remember the day it happened.

*FLASHBACK*

10 year old Draco and his mother were huddled in a corner of a dark room. Two dark figures were striding and arguing in the flickering firelight. The only emotions felt in the room were fear and hate.

"No! I won't permit you to go out with that mud blood!" yelled Lucius.

"Don't call her that! And you can't stop me!" yelled Jake back.

"O yes I can and I will!"

"Bring it on f**ker," Jake said coldly. 

Lucius pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Jake. Draco yelled, "No!" and attempted to run to Jake's aid. Narcissa however intervened and pulled him back, shielding his eyes from the scene. "Leave them be, they have to work this out on their own," she whispered, fear showing in her eyes. 

Lucius began to say "Crucio," but he only got as far as "Cru . . ." when Jake punched him square between the eyes.

"F*** off Lucius." were the last words Jake said to his father before he turned on his heel and left.

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

I looked up and realized we were already at Jake's apartment. I strode into what I guessed was the guest room and dumped my baggage on the floor. Jake twirled the keys on his fingers and said, "I'm going to go visit my girlfriend. Wanna come?" 

"Naw, not this time." I said, sitting down on the lumpy bed. 

"Okay, the bathrooms over there, you're right about this being your room, and here's my cell number."

"Okay, cool."

Jake said, "See you bro," and left.

I laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. After a couple hours, I finally fell asleep.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Hello again peoples! Sorry I couldn't make this chapter funnier. More funniness in the next chapter I promise!!   
Thank you to the best reviewers in the world who make me feel o so special-  
**gaia-moore** - haha, ur cool  
**Sarah** - yes that was my favorite part to write  
and  
**MiMi** - everyone has there moments, hehe


	3. Three

Disclaimer - It just hit me. You know how sometimes someone says you're going to Paris for the summer and you don't realize what they actually said until about five minutes later and you start jumping up and down screaming? (just to let u know I'm American) Yea well that just happened except I found out I don't own Harry Potter. Now I'm going to cry. You should be ashamed of yourself. 

Thank you ** deisi ** for reviewing. You get a smiley! ☻ 

+ Ô-ô This is Colin, my confused muse. Heehaw. And his friend Mr. Bookworm visits Later. heheh +  
  
On with the story!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hermione's POV  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  


Half the mall later, I sat sipping an Orange Julius outside with Aunt Zoë. My load had increased to four bags, not including my purse, which contained two bikinis, (which my aunt had literally dragged me, kicking and screaming, into the dressing room to try on), three new shirts from Hot Topic, one pair of shorts (see statement by bikinis), and two pairs of hip huggers. Dear lord, didn't this woman have _anything **else**_ to spend her money on? You know, food? Bills? I mean, I recently found out that she was also a witch like me and could probably make her money, but she wouldn't do that, right? I thought about this as I looked her way suspiciously. She didn't notice though, she seemed to be looking for someone. Probably her boyfriend, who she can't stop talking about.

I looked around and saw a dude who literally almost made my eyes pop out who also seemed to be looking for someone. Grinning evilly I poked Zoë in the side and said, "Look over there aunt Zoë. I bet your boyfriends not nearly as hot as that dude over there."

She looked the way my finger was pointing and looked the guy up and down. She smiled as she said, "Oh really, what makes you think he's hot?"

I faked a fainting fit as I said in a dreamy voice, "Well, it _could_ be his spiked sandy blond hair. Or _maybe _it's his sapphire blue eyes. And of course it has absolutely nothing to do with the amazing six pack he's displaying right now. Oh oh oh! And that awesome silver earring he's wearing right now does not compliment his gorgeous tan at alllll." 

§AN: *drool drool*§ 

Zoë just grinned even harder. (If you hadn't figured it out we're more friends than aunt and niece.) "Why don't you just tell _him _that? He's on his way here right now."

I looked up, saw that she was right and said, "I think I will."

He was now standing right next to us and drawled in this unbelievably sexy voice, "Hello ladies. What are we talking about over here?" Gad, he looked even hotter up close. 

I stood and stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I was just telling my Aunt Zoë how hot you were and how her boyfriend couldn't be nearly as hot as you." Dude, I cant believe I just said that. Well it couldn't have been bad, considering he shook my hand and smiled. 

He then looked at Zoë who looked like she was about to burst out laughing. He smiled at her even wider and offered his hand. She took it and stood. Ok, not good. I'm being left out of something. 

Next thing I knew the guy had kissed Zoë and murmured "Hey baby." I stood there in shock. The guy now stood behind her with his arms around her waist as she giggled and said, "Hermione, this is Jake, my boyfriend."

Oh boy. Fun.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Draco's POV  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I woke up and groaned thinking over my options. Okay, I could either stay in this ice cold bed and freeze in comfort, or I could get up and freeze while watching TV and eating leftover Papa Johns. I chose Papa Johns. I groaned again and slowly sat up and got out of the bed. I walked into the main room of Jake's apartment, dragging the comforter behind me. Zapping the pizza in the microwave, I started flipping through the channels on TV. Nothing, nothing, junk, Kim Possible, Punk'd . . . naw, not in the mood. Haha, Maury, Ricki Lake, oh here we go, FOX. I will never tire of Homer saying DO'H!! haha. 

Three TV shows later, I heard the door open and close. I looked at the clock which showed in bright red letters 11:20 PM. "Where have you been Romeo? You left when, 11:20 **_AM_**?" 

Jake answered with a grin, stole a piece of pizza from the plate I left on the counter and plopped himself down on the couch next to me. 

"What's that grin all about? Did you . . ." 

Jake pushed me over, "No you idiot. I happen to still be dating the same girl I left home for and had an awesome time. You know she has a niece about your age living with her, she a witch to. Haha." he laughed. "She told me I was hot. SCORE!"

I mock glared at him. She told him he was hot eh? I better go and show her what hot looks like. Heh heh heh. This was going to be fun. 

Jake suddenly got up and yawned. "Go to bed. You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hermione's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

June 7, 2002 (later)

Dear Diary, 

Okay, so the day with Jake wasn't that bad. In fact, it was awesome! We went just about everywhere. Everywhere Jake hadn't deemed as gay that is. That included the Arcade, a bunch of night clubs (just to show me, he said,) and the beach. Not a lot of places on his cool list, eh? Lol. Oh, _and _he has a _brother my age_. *grins* Poor neglected Draco has competition.

Anyway, the plane ride was awesome. Absolutely hilarious I tell you. Guess who I sat next to!?! Draco Malfoy! Yes, _the _Draco Malfoy that was talking about earlier. The really hot one? Yea, that one. Well, he sat next to me. I stole his GBA, humiliated him, and made moves on him until he recognized who I was! *cackles evilly* I am sooo bad. Lol. Not really but o well. Woot woot! I got on Draco's ner-erves! I got on Draco's ner-erves! O yes! I think I'm just a bit obsessed don't you? Shhh! Don't tell Zoë! She'd have a field day. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hyahyahya, I got on his nerves!

Hermione ( the one who got on Draco's nerves)

PS - I did get on his nerves right *looks around suspiciously* 

PPS - I'm not hyper at all am I? Hehehehehe

PPPS - Maybe Draco doesn't have that much competition after all. . . . 

♪ ↔•↔•↔•↔Next +Θ Day↔•↔•↔•↔ ♪

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hermione's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEEEP!** I quickly slammed down the snooze button and rolled onto my side, pulling the covers over my head. I faintly heard the sound of the clock hitting the ground and the door slowly creaking open. If I had been in my right mind, I probably would have run from the room screaming. But as I was, I was not in my right mind. And I was under the covers. Therefore I did notsee my Aunt Zoë coming in with a murderous and evil look on her face. Nor did I see the pitcher of ice water in her hand. All I knew is that I was under the covers, happily dreaming about Draco and other crushes I've had in my years, when suddenly, one part of my dream became a reality. In my dream, we were chilling by the pool, when Draco picked me up and dropped me in. Next thing I knew, I was wet. And I was in my bed. And my Aunt Zoë was laughing manically and running out of the room, abandoned pitcher on the floor.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. . . " I screamed jumping out of my bed. I began to run, failing to see the wire trailing from my alarm clock laying dangerously in my path. Ok, my idea of the morning is this. I dreamt, water was dumped on my head, and the culprit got away due to the fact the alarm clock grabbed my foot as I ran. Which resulted in me falling into a strategically placed pile of ice. FUN. O yes, VERY FUN. For the evil, hell-born demon disguised as a normal fun aunt that is. MAN! This is sooo not cool. 

Aunt Zoë's head popped back into my room and she laughed and said, "Hurry up! Get dressed! My boyfriend and his brother are here."

I screamed "WHAT?!" and quickly jumped up, lunging at my aunt. She laughed and slammed the door. 'Uh oh' I thought right before I crashed into the door. Painfully sliding to the ground I groaned. Mannnnnnnnn! And that was such a beautiful dream, *sniffle sniffle*

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Draco's POV  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

At nine I fell out of my bed. What kind of insanity is this?! A guy is dragged out of his bed _before_ 11 on a summer day?! Oh the humanity! Anyway, I glared at Jake who was laughing and saying that he had come in to wake me up but I had fallen out of the bed first. Riiiiiight. Like I was going to believe _that_. 

"Hahaha, get up, hahahaa, going to, *wheeze* see Zoë, hahahahaaaaa." Jake strode out of my room.

I pulled myself up off the floor. Who was this Zoë who called for being woke up at 9 in the morning? Grr.

"Hurry up and take a shower!" I heard Jake call from the other room.

"PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!" I roared back.

"Gad, who pushed you out of the wrong side of the bed this morning? Haha!"

My eyes began to twitch as I grabbed a pair of smiley face boxers that said on the elastic band "Strength of 10 men," and walked out of the room. 

Jake said "Morning sunshine, showers over there. If you don't hurry up we're going to miss Zoë waking up her niece. And you don't want to miss that. Trust me. She did it to me once."

I showered and rode in the car in silence. By the time we were at the apartment I was in a much better mood. 

We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. **BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEEP!** Gad that must be an annoying doorbell. *AN - Sound familiar? Hehehehehe *

A woman with curly blood red hair and gold brown eyes glowing with excitement opened the door. She whispered, "Hurry up! You guys are just in time for the show!" before leading us to the kitchen. She filled a pitcher with water and ice and poured us each a glass. "How is it?" she whispered again. I gulped half the cup down and quickly regretted it. "Cold!" I gasped, "Very, cold."

"Good." she cackled evilly. 

I turned to Jake and said. "I feel sorry for the girl. Oh," turning back to Zoe I said, "By the way I'm Draco."

"Ok Draco, I'm Zoe. Now sit tight and hear the fun."

We watched as Zoe tiptoed up to a door with the pitcher and slooowly opened it. I heard the girl softly mumble something in her sleep sounding strangely like my name. Next thing I knew I heard a huge splash and someone screaming bloody murder while Zoe sprinted out of the door.. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS," we heard, then a sudden thud and a shatter sounding somewhat like ice flying and hitting walls. 

Zoe seemed to think it was safe because she popped her head back back into the room and said with _just a hint _oflaughter in her voice, "Hurry up! My boyfriend and his brother are here."

"WHAT?!" a female voice screamed. A look of fear crossed Zoe's face for a moment and she quickly slammed the door. We knew why when a half second later we heard a very, very, big crash against it and a weak, "owwww." 

Suddenly I noticed something was speeding towards my head and I caught it. It was the doorknob. How convenient. Sort of. 

"Umm, Zoe?" I said as she sauntered back into the room with a triumphantly scary look on her face. "Um, you might be needing this. . . " I muttered awkwardly, offering the doorknob. 

"Oh no, you keep that. Almost like a souveneir." 

In mock excitement I yelled, "YEA!" and stuffed it into my pocket. The next thing I knew we were all laughing. Laughter filled the room. There was much laughter. How many ways can I say it? Hey now, stop staring. It was funny. I grinned. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I like that chapter.

I wonder, Do you?

Or maybe you hate it

The way ill know is

if you, 

review!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

HA!

Hows THAT for cruddy poetry. Heheheheh. I am gunna make it better but yea. REVIEW!! Hyahyahyahyuhyuhyuhyuhyu *laughs idiotically* hey! Why are you still reading?! REVIEW! *laughs again* what did I just tell you to do? *gets mad* REVIEW! Lol no jk. Luv ya ppls!

  


  



	4. Four

Disclaimer: *video pops up showing girl tied to a chair in front of a huge mahogany desk. A man behind the desk says* 'Just say it' *Girl shakes head no* 'Say itttttttt.' * Guy brandishes law suit papers and girl look s at them in fear* *a look of disgust crosses her face and she screams at last* ' FINE! I DON'T OWN IT! Not, One, Bit.'

Thank you *°*Red and Gold*°* for reviewing. 

Starting from now on I'm just going to thank the reviewers every 4 chapters. However, I _will_ answer questions. 

HAHA! it's the Eiffel tower times 4! ==ÅÅÅÅ

****

Chapter 4

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione's POV  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I sat on the floor shivering. Outside the door I heard a strangely familiar voice of a boy yell, 'Yea!' and then a bunch of laughter to follow. Great. Look at how they wake me up and then they have the nerve to laugh at me. Grr. 

Huffing, I stood and slouched my way to my private bathroom to see the damage. In the mirror I saw my hair was in total disarray and my lips were blue but that was pretty much it. Curse air conditioning. Grr again. 

I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower which began to spout nice, hot, water. The water melted away all hard feelings for my aunt and the people sitting outside and replaced it with eager anticipation. O yes. I wanted revenge. 

Considering I take short showers, I was out, dressed, and blow-drying my hair five minutes later. Told you I take short showers. Anyway I was finally standing at the door leading to the hall which led to the kitchen, where the evil mean people were. Or, where I thought the evil mean people were.

I took a deep breath and swung open the door. I stalked through the hall to the doorway of the kitchen, and just about fainted. Dude was REALLY hot. Well at least back is. If I hadn't known better, I would've said it was Draco. But I did. And it wasn't. I mean, considering the Slytherin Prince _always_ had his hair gelled, and Dude didn't. _And _the Slytherin Prince wouldn't _dare_ get _his_ ear pierced.

Well, now I must call upon the way I described what yesterday would be, as the way I will describe how today will be. 

Oh boy. Fun.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I sipped orange juice as I waited for 'The Girl' to come out. They wont even tell me her name! Well, anyway, I'm just sitting here. Drinking OJ. Wondering what to do. I mean, conversation was out of the option, considering Jake and Zoë were off in there own little world right now, and I _really_ didn't want to interrupt _that_. 

I chose this time to think on this morning. Jake took it on himself to pierce my ear because I look really gay. What is with him and stuff being gay? Approximately three seconds after that he had me in a chair a thick, shiny, and what I hoped was a sanitary needle to the front of my ear, and a sliced apple on the back. Somehow he had also managed to procure a bucket of ice and an earring when he had gotten the needle. I wonder if he pierced ears as a back job . . . Well, anyway, I now have a pierced ear. Great. NOW all I have to talk about to myself is my earring. Which is silver and cool. Great again. That topics boring now. Grr. 

I almost sighed in relief when I heard the footsteps of 'The Girl' padding down the hall. Closer, closer, closer they came. I thought over what I would greet her with. Something like, 'Hey Sunshine! Missing a doorknob?' or maybe, 'The water seems especially cold this morning. I like it that way, don't you?' Haha. Well, that's an easy way to make her hate me. . . Maybe I should be nice. . . Nah! That's no fun! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hermione's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I quickly spun back and pressed myself against the wall. Ok. What am I wearing? Black hip huggers, and black one strap tank that has a chain stretching from the strap to the opposite side near the waist and says in white old English letters 'Rebel.' Ok. Outfit good. Hair. Don't care enough to fix it. If he doesn't like it then. . . Then . . . Oh well! Makeup? Wait, I don't wear makeup. Anymore. Ok, Makeup good. Shoes? None. Good. Wait, why am I checking my shoes? Oh my god. I am seriously obsessed. Eww! I disgust myself! I peeked around the corner where Hot Dude seemed about to pour his drink on Zoë and Jake's head. I can't believe they didn't even see him sneaking up behind them! Oh well. Ok. Time for phase one. Unfortunately at that particular moment FedEx (Zoë's cat) decided to get in my way. *THUD* Ok. Not cool. Second, no third time I'm on the floor today, without my consent.

Not to mention my lip is now busted. Okay. Back to Makeup. I did a Spell that made my magic non detectable and magicked on some lip gloss on. Oh, and eyeliner. Gotta have eyeliner. Ok, makeup? Lip gloss that smells like watermelon jolly ranchers and eyeliner that faded from blue to black. Not to bad, almost as good as no makeup at all.

I got up quickly and straightened out my shirt. Ok, no one heard that… And if they did… I will have to terminate them.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Just as I was about to pour some OJ on the two lovebird's head's, I heard a thud. Haha. Must be the girl. Interesting, never tried to turn on a klutz before, but, then again, there _was_ Pansy. And Blaise. And Padma. And . . . Never mind. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Hermione's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I decided nothing could get worse, so I figured that I should ahead and enter the room. I took a deep breath and thought it over. 

*POOF* I raised my eyebrow. Another *POOF*.

I looked to my right shoulder. On it was what was must've been a 'shoulder angel'. I looked on the other side. A little devil. Hehe.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I whispered.

"_I'm_ here to tell you that you shouldn't be wasting this time, trying to decide if you're going in there. Go on! Everybody knows that if the guy is hot, you don't take time to reconsider!" The little devil hissed into my ear.

"Oh puh - lease. You probably just made that up," the angel rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, I did, but _I_ make the rules around here, while you go play that wannabe guitar," my devil chuckled.

"It's called a harp," my shoulder angel looked at the devil with anger, obviously trying to hold it back.

"Uh, you guys, if you're going to be here, then can we at least solve my problem?" I whispered.

"Yeah. And the way to solve it is to go in there and get the guy," my little devil grinned and gestured for me to go into the kitchen. Personally I agreed, but don't tell the angel that. 

"I must protest!" the angel interrupted. "You just go in there and act normal. There is NO need for you to 'get' any guy. ESPECIALLY a stranger."

"Well, how am I supposed to decide how to do this with you two both telling me different things to do?!"

"Just do what I say honey," the angel said softly, "Because it is the right thing to do,"

"Oh shut up," the other one cut the angel off. "She trying to make you life dull. Trust me. It's the boring way. I mean anyone can tell her life must be boring. Look at her dress!"

The angel took a deep breath choosing not to comment. "It's the _right_ way," 

The shoulder devil laughed freely. "She's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm going to lead you down the path that ROCKS!"

I covered my mouth to keep myself from bursting into laughter.

"And besides," the devil continued as she flipped her green and blue streaked hair over her shoulder,   
"I was here _first_."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dang it what's taking so long? There's nothing to do while I sit here. It seems that the world has stopped turning just so that Jake and his girlfriend can make cute remarks at each other. 

That's it. I'm going to find her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The little shoulder people were still arguing. I rolled my eyes.

I heard a chair scoot back across the wooden kitchen floor. Uh oh.

"Bye!" the angel whispered and "You don't wanna be all books do you?" the devil murmured quickly. "So go! Show the male species what _you _can _do_!" The angel glared at the devil and they both popped out of sight. Not good. I was seeing shoulder angels. And Devils.

I saw a big shadow emerging. Or I hallucinated it. Shoulder angels can do that to you. Next I'll be seeing dancing bamboo. Haha, dancing bamboo. I began chuckling. Then laughing. Then laughing insanely. 

I was in this fun state when I heard a voice above me drawl, "Well well well, what do we have here?"

I looked up. Oh. My. God.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I strode out of the kitchen in exasperation. I saw the girl sitting on the floor and was just coming up behind her when she began to laugh. . . at well. . . nothing. 

Attempting to keep my surprise in check, I drawled "Well well well, what do we have here?" 

The girl immediately stopped laughing and looked up in surprise. With some effort, I kept my face in check. Hermione Granger? _Again?_

She talked first. "Uh. . . Hi. I'm Hermione."

My eyes widened for a split second and quickly turned back to normal. I quickly grinned and offered my hand to help her up. Haha! De ja vu except backwards! Its payback time. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AN - Wow, they don't recognize each other easily. Erm, lets just pretend hermiones in denial! Lol. 

Not much humor, but, yea. 

Look! I can do the American Eagle sign! **Æ æ æ æ æ **Ü *alt 145*

****


	5. Five

Disclaimer - Don't own it. 

Haw. Look. Ô.ö

Thank you too - Red And Gold | Lexy Riddle | Mei-san | NightxXxshade | Deisi

Gaia-moore | Sarah | MiMi | and Charmed who reminded me about this fanfic cuz I Haven't been on the internet for ages.  
Thanks you guys. You make me feel all warm and special inside. C-:  


****

Chapter Five - What the GBA Did

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hermione's POV  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Uh, I'm Hermione." I said. I could've sworn that a surprised look flew across his face when I said that. 

A moment of silence passed. I was just about to firmly decide that this guy indeed _was _Draco when FedEx decided to jump on my head digging his claws in. The dude jumped back in horror as the cat hissed and I began to blindly run around, hoping the cat would fly off. Screaming, I ran into a wall three times before I made it to the door of the nearest room. I felt for the doorknob.

I laugh triumphantly. HA! I know just how I can kill the cat! Smash it with the door! 

Reaching for the doorknob I heard my aunt - who must've come out to see why I was banging my head against the walls - scream 'NO!'

Unfortunately, the command went one ear and out the other, and my eyes were not exactly in use. I mean, put yourself in my position! You have a killer cat on your head and you find a device you can slam its head in with. Would you really pay attention to anything your aunt said? Another thing I hadn't stopped to consider was that my _own_ head would be crushed with the cat's . . . but that's not the point. 

Anyway, in one ear out the other. I was about to crush my head when I lost my balance and fell into the room. I felt hands briefly encircle my waist and the cat decided at the moment I began to fall that it would stop being insane and jumped back out of the room. I hit the floor, and began to sink. Oh no. Not good. Did I mention I was now paralyzed and hit the floor head first? Should of listened to Zoe. **Why must _I_ have the most paranoid aunt on the face of the earth?!?!**

Ok, a little back round information here. My family, well, my mom's side of the family happens to have this thing going on. Apparently they had a prized possesion, (which I have yet to find out what it is,) stolen way back when. So now, every single house you can go to - on my mom's side of course - has been enchanted and *Bibbity bobbity booped* up by Zoe until you can't tell left from right. 

So now, I'm sinking in this gooey crud which is doing only God knows what to me, and my muscles have been paralyzed so I can even struggle, not to mention right myself. It's like I'm the Titanic, except I'm going in head first and haven't broken in half yet. I have just about five seconds until I won't be able to breathe anymore. My eyes are already covered. . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 (deep breath through nose) . . And 1. 

I don't really want to describe my descent in the sludge pool from there on. I will just say it was _very_ unpleasant. And short. Therefore I wouldn't really have anything to describe to you anyway, considering that half a second after one Zoe finally decided to help me and well, pull me out. Then everything went black. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco's POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

WTF?! DEMON CAT! DEMON CAT! I was shoved up against the wall as Hermione flew by with who I shall now christen "Mr. Psycho Kitty' on her head. I watched as she screamed and banged her head against the wall. One, two, three, times. I just sat there. I feel like an idiot. 

So next, Hermione finds the door knob and sticks her head in between the door and the wall, I hear a triumphant laugh come from Hermione and realize what she was about to do. I jump up and sprint towards her down the hall.

Her aunt screamed "No!" and I saw Hermione teeter. With a last burst of strength I find myself reaching for her waist. And missing. I swear! Why does this always happen to me? I almost save my enemies life so that they are in eternal debt and my fingers suddenly decide to 'let go.' Grr. 

Zoe ran up to me. "We have to get her out of there! Do something! Anything!"

I glared at her. "what's going on here anyway? What's the big deal about Hermione falling in there anyway?"

Zoe glared right back and pointed. 

Oh. I laugh nervously. Where were the directors? I could swear that this is a Titanic remake. I lost myself in this train of thought. I mean, come on! It's not everyday that you see a human being as straight as a board going head first into this huge puddle of slimy purple stuff. I was fascinated. 

But thankfully, I have a brother who is always ready for anything and who can disarm a paralysis spell faster than anyone else I know. Therefore, I was able to actually be the hero and fish out Hermione. It was kind of funny actually. Because the stuff in the room was like . . . Like the bubble gum lake in that one Dr. Seuss book. Or, whatever it was. So anyway, I had quite a time pulling her out. And it got even weirder from there. Once I _did_ finish pulling her out, the purple stuff became flat and textured looking, like carpet. 

Hermione fell limp in my arms and Zoe quickly said, "Hurry! To her bedroom! She needs to rest and I have to give her the antidote now or she could be permanently damaged!"

. . . Permanently damaged? What an interesting way to end a interesting day. Haha. I'm a poet and I didn't know it. 

An - umm… hi guys! Nice to be back. Sorry. And sorry. And sorry. And did I mention I was sorry? Hehe. Well, if you still love me review! If you don't, review anyway! Constructive criticism only! And um sorry, I know this chapter is kinna sucky. 


	6. Six

Disclaimer – not mine  
  
story! Yay!  
  
~*~ = Hermione's POV  
  
~!~ = Draco's POV  
  
_________________________  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing I noticed when I woke up was whispering voices above me. I would say "How Cliché," but, I am not in the mood, and I have one heckuva headache. Groaning, I sat up, eyes still closed.  
  
"Hermione?" I heard Zoë whisper, "How are you feeling honey?"  
  
I turned the direction of her voice and opened my eyes, about to tell her about my headache, but was stopped with a sudden realization. My eyes weren't open. Strange, never really noticed before when they weren't, and so of course, I do the obvious thing, try to open them. And, I couldn't, because they were already open, except they couldn't be open, because I couldn't see. AHH!  
  
And that's exactly what I said. "AHH! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! BLOODY MURDER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I started frantically groping with my hands for an aunt Zoë who was trying to calm me as well as she could.  
  
"Mia. . . Hermione. . . HERMIONE!" At this sudden outburst I froze and put my hands in my lap. "Okay, 'Mione, you have to hear me out, its only a side effect of the loss room. Because your eyes were open when you fell in,"  
  
I cut her off saying, "How long."  
  
I felt the bed bounce and assumed she had jumped at my question. In a whisper she said, "At least a week. . . "  
  
"A WEEK! NO! No. This is not happening to me."  
  
" Hermione, please,"  
  
"No, see, Zoë, you don't get it! This is all a joke! In about a minute I will wake up, and we will replay this, without me being blind." When I finished this impromptu speech, I slid off the side of the bed and groped my way outside, holding my hands out in front of me. When I found it to be safe, I began running at breakneck speed. I don't know why I did. I just did.  
  
~!~  
  
I sat at the table with Jake. Things were becoming very twisted, very fast. What the heck is going on? OK, so Hermione's blind now. How'd that happen? And why did it happen? And why on earth do I care? Okay, (not to be repetitive or anything,) but we had had a truce in 7th year. That didn't mean we liked each other. It just meant we didn't fight. I sighed. This makes no sense. I somehow managed to hear my brother say he was going upstairs in my busy mind. This statement snapped me out of my trance, and I followed him, climbing the steps to where you could hear the now awake Herman yelling. I sighed again. I honestly don't know why I care. Whatever. With that, I continued my journey just in time to hear someone get off the bed and start running.  
  
~*~  
  
As I said, I ran. It didn't really matter anymore. I mean, being blind, was NOT on my to do list for this summer. I heard Jake yell "Hermione! Stop!" Before I was hit by something about waist high.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I flipped off of what I now know was the railing to the staircase, and fell. And not for the first time, I wished this actually were a dream.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
First of all, I would like you to congratulate me on being able to write this. In fact, the only reason I can is because I was just given a quill that writes whatever I tell it to. Therefore, I shall tell you the events of today.  
  
And you will not believe them. Have you ever thought you were in a dream? I mean, you're a diary, of course, you haven't, but I mean, really. That was how I was today. I woke up today and I was blind. Yeah, I know, it sucks doesn't it? My blindness was caused by this gay room in this house called The Room of Loss, which causes loss of whatever senses that the trespasser of the room comes into direct contact with. Therefore, because my eyes were open, I lost use of them. I didn't lose my taste because my mouth was closed, and I didn't lose my hearing because the goop didn't reach my eardrum. And I was fished out before any permanent damage. But, now I'm stuck here with perhaps weeks of no seeing. I mean, people are blind every day, but not me. You know?  
  
So anyway, I wake up, and I'm blind. In my blindness I create a scene, and guess what I do? I run, flip off the stair railing, and fall on Jake's younger brother "D," (who refuses to tell me his whole name) and we fall down the stairs. Graceful way to meet, huh?  
  
Well, this D guy was really cool about it all. I mean, he sounded kind of dazed about it, but you know. I suddenly wish I had taken a better look at him. I suddenly wish I had paid more attention to everything. I would remember the translucent look of the water, remember the small unruly curls of my aunt's hair, although I already do, I suddenly find myself grasping onto the smallest detail, and they seem to be leaving. Strange how this D guy can make me laugh anyway. I think I am going to tell him I have decided "D" stands for "Dude." Lol. I'm such a nerd.  
  
Hermione  
  
________________  
  
AN – sad chapter. Writers block. I used And and But a lot to start sentences. O well.  
  
Luv yalls. 


	7. Seven

What the GBA Did.  
  
Disclaimer – yadda yadda yadda  
  
= Hermione's pov  
  
! - Draco's pov  
  
!  
  
I am not in a good mood. Do you want to know why? It's because my wake-up was as follows.  
  
I was laying on the couch, sleeping and minding my own business because Jake had decided it would be cool to spend the night at Zoe's. Zoe walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies and coffee, intent on waking me up because it was 10:30 A.M. She flicked on the lamp next to me. Balancing the tray in one hand, she shook me with the other and called, "Draco! Time to get up!"  
My eyes shoot open in a start and I am temporarily blinded by the stupid lamp. "Ahh!!!!!" I jump up and this causes me to hit Zoe which hits the tray out of her hands. Can you guess what that results in? That results in the coffee flying through the air and pouring all of its steaming contents on my head. Oh, and lets just say that it was NOT funny when Jake came in, laughed and yelled, "Ooooo, BURN!"  
  
Luckily for me however, It had happened before and a simple spell cleaned me up. Well, the point of this whole explanation is to explain that I am mad at the world, and therefore I will be spending the day at Hermione's bedside.  
I marched up the stairs and slowly opened the door to her room.  
  
She sat up in bed, listening to a walkman and holding a book in her  
lap.  
  
"What are you reading?" I asked, not seeing what was wrong with the  
picture. She sighed, and quietly replied, "Hey D. I happen to be trying to figure out how to read brail. I have never had trouble learning. Until now, that is." With that she set the book aside and took off her headphones. Folding her hands in her lap she stared ahead. I wondered if she could feel me staring at her profile.  
She suddenly said, "So, I heard a commotion downstairs earlier. Is there something you're not telling me?" Her lips were curved into a smile that plainly said HAHA! Now you know how I feel!  
Holding in laughter I said, "Does your Aunt's wake-ups always include steaming hot liquids?"  
Hermione's smile broke into a full grin when she said, "No, sometimes she uses Sweet 'N' Low or freezing liquids."  
I laughed. That's all I could really do. "No, sometimes she uses Sweet 'n' Low or freezing liquids." I said wittily, doing my best not to squirm. This would be so much better if I could see. Suddenly I relaxed when I heard his laughter. This "D" guy was cool! He was actually laughing at my stupid joke! Haha! Who is cool? I am cool! Go me! Go me! Hey, what can I say? It's not everyday that someone actually finds me funny.  
  
"I trust you know from experience?" broke into my thoughts.  
  
Glancing the direction of his voice I said, "Perhaps. I mean, have you ever woken up with an open pixie stick up your nose?" "Uh, no. Have you?" "Uhh, that's not the point!" I replied back, "The point is if you want to avoid this situation, don't. Ever. Sleep. In Zoe's. Presence. Seriously." And guess how I was replied? With silence. Lots, of silence, and in this silence, I became ... restless. As in, bouncing up and down on the bed restless. And frantically saying, "What did I say?!" restless. And then, D fell on top of me and well, he couldn't talk because he was silently laughing, very hard. I pushed him off muttering, "It wasn't that funny," and heard a thud on the floor and an "oomph!" This was followed by more laughter. This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?  
  
!  
  
What the heck is wrong with me?! I can't stop laughing! Although I don't really care about laughing so much, I think it's scaring Hermione to hear me fall on the floor and then keep at it. I mean, she is currently repeating, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" while hanging from her bed.  
  
I wheeze, "Yes, just, haha, hahah, just, hahahahahahah." I am such an idiot.  
Eventually Hermione remembers she's a witch and stops my laughter. "Humph. Took you long enough." I mutter, climbing back onto the bed. (I need to see how she reacts to this.)  
And it was a satisfying reaction. "WHAT?! IT TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH?!" Having said this, she randomly lunged at my voice. Because of this irrational act, we are both on the floor again.  
  
"Whoa! This house is G-rated you guys!" I look up and see a grinning Jake looking down on us.  
  
AN = ERGH! ITS SO SHORT! I am frustrated with myself. O well. Review! Maybe? Please? Lol . Luv yall.  
  
Dying Flames 


	8. Eight

****

Disclaimer - yada yada yada. If you think it's mine, you're an idiot.

Hermione's pov  
! Draco's pov  
  
--"Whoa! This house is G-rated you guys!"--I pushed myself off of D and looked towards the sound of Jake's voice. "Stop laughing and help us up!" I huffed.  
  
Well, as you could guess, Jake kept laughing and . . . helped us up. Why me? I settled back onto the bed and picked the Braille book I had set aside back up. I felt a weight settle down beside me and assumed it was D. There was more silence. Jake broke it by saying, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later." I then heard footsteps growing fainter and fainter. . . until they were gone.  
  
Sighing, I began to run my fingers across the little bumps of the book, trying desperately to find a pattern. I can't last two weeks without reading. I just can't.   
  
I started in surprise when I felt the weight on the bed shift and heard D say to me, "Here, let me help you." He took hold of my hand and ran my index finger over one little bump. "That's an A." He moved to a different combination of mounds and said, "And there's a B . . . " and continued until we got through the alphabet. We went through it a few times until I finally had the hang of it. Eventually, I was reading simple words. Slowly, mind you. For some reason, I was having some trouble concentrating. All I knew is that I was embarrassed that I was learning to read Braille from this stranger who had probably never taught a class in his life. I was pulled away from my thoughts by D asking, "Okay, now what's this word?"  
  
!  
  
" Okay, now what's this word?" I grabbed Hermione's hand and lowered it onto a system of dots that she was somehow supposed to interpret to get 'flown'. It was amazing to see. With her left hand, she had her hand on the page that held the alphabet, and frequently ran her fingers over it to make sure she was figuring the correct letter. With her right, she slowly ran her fingers over the bumps, and under her voice, she whispered the letters she was pulling from the book.   
"D – L – O – W – N . . . That can't be right. She ran her left hand over the alphabet and smiled. She muttered, "That's no D, it's an F." She rose her voice a bit and asked, "Is it flown?"   
  
I grinned and said, "Yup. You're starting to get used to this."  
  
"Yeah. ." She replied, "but it's going to be a while until I'm fluently reading. . . I've never gone a day without reading in my life." Hermione sighed and closed the book. "It doesn't help that I used to play violin." She added. "I have calluses from it, and that's making it hard to sense the dots sometimes."  
  
"You used to play violin?"   
  
"Yeah. . . I don't even remember why I stopped. I guess I just lost interest."

"Oh."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
A comfortable silence followed. I had this strange feeling that now would not be a good time to crack a joke, but I also felt that the mood should be lightened somehow.   
  
I finally decided on lightening the mood. "So, is it just me or does Jake always seem to walk in at the wrong time?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't think it's just you. He seems to know where it would cause the most trouble for him to be."  
  
" Haha, yeah. Well, I guess I should go. . Later."  
  
" Alright. Bye D."  
  
With that, I left the room. Maybe I wouldn't try to get revenge after all. . .

AN – EEK! I just realized it's been… forever since I last updated. I plan on adding another chapter or two within the next few days to make up for it. . Hope you liked it! Not very much humor in this chapter, but it just seemed like a good time to make them talk and get to know each other. More coming soon! (And yes, I know it's short .) 


	9. Nine revised version

Disclaimer – not mine.  
  
To all my beauteous reviewers: I love you all!!!!!  
  
!With that, I left the room. Maybe I wouldn't try to get revenge after all. . .  
  
**Hermione's Pov**  
  
I listened to D's footsteps echo away. What else could I do? Sighing, I carefully lowered myself off the bed and felt along the walls to my closet, counting the steps as I walked. Or, at least I attempted to count the steps. I suddenly regretted not keeping my room spotless. Don't get me wrong, my room was clean, except a couple misplaced books on the floor were suddenly a hazard, and flip-flops were suddenly turned into tools that could be the cause of my death.  
  
Therefore, my counting went as follows. One – two – three – four – AHH! – Thud! – Ergh. – Five – six – seven – eight.  
  
On the eighth step, I clutched the closet door handle in relief. Closet! I flung the door open in triumph, which resulted in nothing but a loud swishing sound and a stubbed toe. Sniffle. My room just hates me doesn't it? That's it. Everything's my room's fault. Everything. Spilled coffee? It's my room's fault. Broken down car? It's my room's fault. Hitler's reincarnation (a.k.a. Voldemort) coming back to take over the world and making a bigger hole in the ozone layer causing a major second ice age like in the movie The Day After Tomorrow even though I don't believe in global warming? It's all my room's fault I tell you!  
  
I swear. . . If anyone could hear my thoughts, I'd probably be locked up before I could say Loony Bin.  
  
**Draco's Pov**  
  
It wasn't five minutes after walking out of Hermione's room that I heard a crash upstairs. Well. . It's kind of obvious who that is. . Well, no major injuries, I'm sure. .I hope. Ha. That's a first. I'm hoping that Hermione isn't hurt. . . . Since when have I called her Hermione anyway . . . Oh well. I'll think about that later.  
  
I padded down the hallway to the kitchen where Jake and Zoe sat, both of them clutching 2 chocolate milkshakes. I stopped and looked them up and down.  
  
"One of those better be for me."  
  
"Nut-uh. They're for Hermione and her invisible friend Jilka." Grinned Zoe. I glared at her and took one of the milkshakes out of her grasp. She simply shook her head and said, "Jilka will be very angry. Very very angry."  
  
"Jilka should go jump off a cliff." Is all I said as I took the other milkshake from her. "I have to go see Hermione about this 'Jilka' person."  
  
As I turned around and started back up the hallway, I heard Zoe's giggles echoing in the kitchen, soon to be joined by Jake's deep chuckle. Strange pair, those two.  
  
**Hermione's Pov**  
  
I stood inside my closet, trying to figure out how to go about what I was about to do. I ran my hands through the hanging clothes, remembering how I used to run through the mall's clothes store doing the exact same thing for fun. Now I'm doing it so I can attempt to find a decent outfit.  
  
I figured the easiest outfit to find would be my "Fraggle Rock" t-shirt because it had a huge iron-on on it (AN – yes Rosie that means you) and my black jeans that had zippers up to the knees, because of the zippers. Ok, so the jeans were faded from abuse and wearing them too many times and the t-shirt was. . . a t-shirt. Give me a break! At least I wouldn't be wearing hot pink and pale orange at the same time! That's the only combo I can't stand.  
  
They were as easy to find as I thought they would be. Which was pretty easy, after I figured out that it helped to start at the hanger and then move downwards so that I'd only have one piece of clothing in my hand at a time. Maybe I should have thrown some of these old t-shirts out. . . my closet wouldn't be nearly as stuffed. Oh well!  
  
**Draco's Pov**  
  
When I got to Hermione's room I saw Hermione standing there, slowly trailing her hands through the clothes in her closet. I sat the shakes down and just watched her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she carefully examined each piece of clothing with her hands, searching for something. Her face broke into a grin as she pulled out a t-shirt, and after another minute of searching it broke into another at a certain pair of jeans.  
  
I figured I should probably tell her I was there when she stopped. She looked blankly at the floor for a moment, and suddenly looked straight towards me. "D? Is that you?"  
  
Somehow managing to not freak out, I said, "Yea. And I have milkshakes!"  
  
Hermione grinned for the third time as she took another few steps towards her bed, her left arm extended and searching for a surface. When she found the bedpost she settled down on the bed and said, "Come on! Do you really think I'm going to come to you? I'm surprised I don't have a concussion by now!"  
  
I laughed as I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Here's your milkshake." I said, taking her hand and pressing the milkshake into it. She looked at me as suspiciously as I supposed she could, and asked slowly, "Does it have a straw?"  
  
Unfortunately I found this extremely funny, and I was taking a giant gulp of my milkshake at the time she was saying it. This resulted in me spitting half my milkshake out across the room right before falling into hysterics. Oh smooth one. Great way to get her to like you Draco! Ruin her carpet!  
  
After recovering from my hysterics, I apologized. Repeatedly. Apparently, Hermione found this as funny as I had found her asking if her milkshake had a straw funny, considering, she was soon laughing as hard as I was. I don't even know why it was funny! All I had said was, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'll pay for people to come in and fix the carpet! Sorry!" Okay, so this was a bit out of character for me. That is NOT the point!  
  
I saw why she found it so funny the moment she quit laughing. She was grinning wickedly as she picked up her wand from her night-stand, flicked it and said, "Scourgify."  
  
What happened next was Hermione sat on her bed grinning while I glared at her for five minutes before I realized she couldn't tell I was glaring at her. Or, at least she couldn't see it. So I said, "It wasn't that funny." In a pouty voice instead. I can't believe this. . . I pouted.  
  
Hermione's grin somehow managed to glow brighter as she retorted, "Yes, it was."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"'s to!"  
  
"'s not!"  
  
"'S TO!" Hermione cheered before dissolving into fits of giggles. I realized why a minute later. I also chose not to comment. "You remind me a lot of this guy I used to go to school with. . . Even though I probably wouldn't have ever talked to him if I hadn't come here with him on the airplane trip. . ."  
  
I watched her in silence. It was really weird to see her expressions change from one to another so quickly, especially since I couldn't decipher them yet. We sat in comfortable silence until I said, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "You were wearing axe. And now I have a question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
She picked the milkshake that she must've deposited on the nightstand while I was laughing. "Does it have a straw or not?" she asked as she smiled.  
  
AN = Ok. I'll write more later. It's too late where I am to write more. Ok, so it isn't that late but I can barely keep my eyes open. Let alone try to keep some quality in my writing. And yes, Draco's ooc. I don't really care. I don't like how he's always extremely freaked when he figures out that Hermione's at least considered a friend in his mind. Geez... Hermione smiles a lot. Haha. Well, whatever. TTYL people!  
  
Ps – ACK ITS SO SHORT! 


End file.
